I So Did Not Sign On For This
by Anyastazya
Summary: A young actress is given the chance to make the sequel to her favorite movie, but something is fishy here!


AN: This really isn't J/S, well it kind of is in a weird twisted sort of way...but not in the literal sense.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth...just Jareth :P (And my characters of course!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I So Didn't Sign On for This!  
  
(Part I)  
  
I was so excited! I, April O'Connor, was going to star in a movie! How cool is that?? Even better was that it was the sequel to my favorite movie of all time, The Labyrinth. I got to play the part of the beautiful Sarah, wasn't that awesome?  
  
I must confess I did not totally look the type, but the director said it was okay. Time enough had passed between when the two movies took place that Sarah's looks would have changed as she matured a bit. I was to be playing her at 20. My hair was not really brown, but a black cherry color that was all the rage. It fell just below my shoulders and was straight and fine. My eyes were a sky blue, I wasn't sure what Sarah's eyes were supposed to be; but yet again the director told me it was fine. Should I be worried he was not that concerned with the details?  
  
Did I mention that the director was also playing Jareth? He was very handsome, sexy even when dressed the part. I swear he looked the perfect Jareth. I think he had a big hand in the film, too. I believe he was also a co-producer and had some hand in helping with the script. Once I had gotten out there as an actress and had some experience I would like to move on to stuff like that, practically making my own movie.  
  
Today we started shooting. What little I knew about films told me it was a bit odd that he insisted on shooting the film in chronological order instead of doing a scene here and a scene there. Seemed backwards, but that's the way it was. I didn't mind one bit, though. It actually seemed less confusing. Time to finish getting into costume, then Hollywood here I come!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Movie ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was sitting in "Sarah's" room, sighing as I set aside another finished story. I was in a pair of worn jeans and a loose white blouse. My hair was done in a French braid with curled tendrils escaping around my face. The effect was lovely, I saw from looking across into the mirror on Sarah's desk.  
  
"My friends, I miss you so. Why have you stopped coming when I call?" I stared forlornly at the mirror, not really expecting an answer. "I bet it's HIM. He has found out about your visits and has forbidden them."  
  
My lips pursed in a line as I knew the only way I would get to see them again. But, I also knew the risk I would take in doing it. Once there, though, I could confront him once again and save my friends from his tyranny.  
  
"I wish I were in the labyrinth with my friends!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End Scene ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"CUT!" The director yelled and I startled, broken from my reverie. Wow, I really did get into the part. "Good job, April." He smiled at me and walked over to stand by the chair. "It was perfect."  
  
"Really? Thank you." I beamed under the praise. I couldn't help but return some of the joy. "I can't wait to start my scenes with you."  
  
"Soon, April...soon," he chuckled. He ran a hand over the French braid affectionately and then walked away to attend to other business. I sighed and hoped I got to hear more of those sexy chuckles; to bask in more of those magnificent smiles. Oh how I was falling hard for Jay King.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, I was in my dressing room going over the script. We had done that take a couple more times and Jay had to film some scenes that took place in the Underground from Jareth's perspective. He had been stunning as the Goblin King, I couldn't tear my eyes away from him the whole time.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I stood and went over to answer it, but the door swung open before I even got there. A perfect crystal came rolling through the doorway and stopped at my feet. As I watched, the crystal turned into a book. It was scarlet with the word "Labyrinth" scrawled on the front cover in gold. It was exactly like Sarah's book in the first movie.  
  
I left it there and sprinted to the door. Cautiously, I stuck my head out and looked both ways down the hall. It was all quiet. Really, there weren't many people on the set. Jay and I were the only live actors in the movie, the creatures from the Labyrinth were all puppets of some sort. With Jay doubling as director, the others there were a couple of camera guys, a few technicians and make-up people, and a couple puppeteers. I may have left a few out, but still...you get my point, I am sure.  
  
Down the hall, Jay stepped out of his dressing room and looked at me. He smiled and headed my way, I fought the urge to duck back in to my own room and hide. He frazzled my nerves so bad. I remained where I was with a smile.  
  
"Everyone else has left for the day," Jay told me as he stepped past me into my dressing room. I turned and followed him inside. "You are free to go, too, whenever you like. I don't want my star staying late and being tired during shooting."  
  
I smiled. "Thank you." I blushed deeply.  
  
He bent over and picked up the book that had appeared earlier. So I wasn't crazy, he saw the book, too. "Where'd you get this book? It's an interesting find."  
  
"Actually, I don't know. I found it in here earlier, I think someone dropped it in here by accident. It's probably just a prop for the movie."  
  
"Maybe, but it's yours now. The book found its way to you."  
  
I studied him, trying to read his expression, but it was heavily guarded. I shrugged. "I guess." I headed over and picked up my script. "I think I will go, it has been a long day." Maybe this would all make more sense once I had gotten some rest.  
  
"Actually, I came in here to offer you some supper," Jay set the book in my arms. "I know a great place around the corner." He smiled that devastating smile and I quickly consented.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night I looked down at the book. Something was tickling the back of my brain. It was just a book, though. But, what about the crystal? Had she imagined that? Who could it have been? The only ones there had been Jay and herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning I was in my dressing room again after having been through wardrobe and make-up. I was just waiting for them to get the set ready and film some odds and ends without me. I looked at the book, just sitting there on the coffee table before the couch I was lounging on. I had to be going nuts, I really had to for me to be seeing crystal coming out of nowhere to turn into strange books.  
  
I gave a loud sigh and stood up. I snatched up the book and dropped it into a trashcan on my way to the bathroom. When I came back minutes later the book was once again in its place on the coffee table. I stifled a frightened squeal and looked around nervously. I threw it away, I knew I did. I walked over and lifted it with shaking hands.  
  
"I wish I knew what you wanted from me!" I asked with distress showing in my voice and on my face. Then the sudden urge came over me to read it. The book obviously wasn't going anywhere, might as well read the story. I had nothing else to do at the moment. I shrugged and dropped into a chair to read until I was called onto the set.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Movie ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Hoggle! How I have missed you!" I was on my knees hugging him as he squirmed a bit. I turned to look at Sir Didymus and Ambrosias. "You guys too, and you Ludo."  
  
"What are you doin here, Sarah?" Hoggle asked worriedly as I sat back on my heels. "If Jareth finds out..."  
  
"Jareth can shove it..." I growled. "Why haven't you come to visit when I call? He forbid it, didn't he??"  
  
"My lady..." Sir Didymus looked at her sadly.  
  
"I'm right, aren't I!"  
  
"Sarah..." Ludo groaned mournfully. "Ludo miss Sarah. Sarah friend."  
  
"Oh Ludo..." I stood and went over to give him a hug next.  
  
"This little happy reunion is about to make me sick," a voice proclaimed and we all jumped.  
  
I spun around to glare at the Goblin King. "You! How dare you forbid my friends from visiting me?" A felt my friends withdraw away from the pair of us. They didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.  
  
Jareth came at me quickly. He grabbed me by my upper arms and looked like he wanted to shake me, but thought better of it. I kept my jaw set and didn't back down. He could try and scare me all he liked, but it wouldn't work with me. I was just as stubborn as he was! "How dare YOU begin to tell me what I can and can not do in MY own kingdom, Sarah. You made it quite clear you wanted no part of me and my kingdom, so what is it of your business?"  
  
"They are my friends! You are punishing them cause I wouldn't fall at your feet...cause you're a sore loser!"  
  
"Once again, you have no right to dictate what I can and can not do within my kingdom and I certainly as hell do not owe you any explanations. But, I am feeling generous," he motioned to his cowering subjects. "They have more important things to do here than to waste their time having silly little tea parties with you. I have appointed Hoggle gardener of my new palace gardens. They are quite lovely, maybe you should stop by and see them while you are here."  
  
I ignored the last comment. "And Sir Didymus and Ludo??"  
  
"Sir Didymus and his faithful steed, Ambrosias, are now guarding an even larger bridge; the new drawbridge at my castle that goes with my new mote. And fearsome Ludo helps him, for it is a large bridge for such a small knight."  
  
"How nice of you to give them such time consuming jobs!" I spun around to look at my friends. "How could you accept his offers??"  
  
"He...er...didn' give us much choice in the matter, Sarah," Hoggle explained first.  
  
"Of course." I turned my glare back at the Goblin King. "What, so I gotta run the Labyrinth again for THEIR freedom now?"  
  
"No," Jareth said simply and crossed his arms over his impressive chest.  
  
I knit my brows and threw up my hands in exasperation. "Then what?"  
  
"Marry me."  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"I am sure you do not appreciate the position you put yourself in. You wished yourself into my labyrinth, my domain. You can marry me, stay in my castle with everything you could ever desire, be free to come and go as you wish, and be able to see these dear friends of yours, Sarah...or I shall throw you into the deepest, darkest, dirtiest oubliette and leave you there...and no one shall come to help you this time." Jareth looked at me expectantly and with something else hidden in his eyes...I couldn't decipher it, not sure I wanted to. He held out his hand to me. "Marry me, Sarah. All you have to say is yes."  
  
I looked over at my friends, huddled off to the side fearfully and I sighed. With a growl I gave him my hand and muttered, "Damn you, I will."  
  
He took my hand with a triumphant look. He drew me close to him and I resisted the urge to knee him in the groin. It would make me feel so much better, but not the best time. I resisted barely...just barely. He looked over my head to my friends and waved his hand. "You all may have the day off...there is to be a wedding and you shall need your rest."  
  
I closed my eyes and mentally steeled myself for the future that I now held. What was to become of me? To waste away in that castle...forgotten by the outside world. To be his *shudder* bride, and serve his every whim?? There had to be a way out of this!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End Scene ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Immediately after we finished filming that scene I rushed back to my dressing room to finish the book. I was just getting to the end when Jay walked in and looked at me lounging on the couch with the book in my hands, so deep in reading it I hadn't noticed his entry. He just stood there watching me until I put the book down and started when I noticed him.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" I sat up suddenly and dropped the book onto the coffee table.  
  
"Long enough..." Jay said and strode across to drop into a chair near the couch. He picked up the book and looked at it once again. "I see you decided to read the thing."  
  
"Just finished, it's really good," I nodded. "Are we all done for today?" I asked brightly.  
  
"Yeah." He dropped the book as if suddenly burned by it. His eyes lifted to my face and he put on a careless smile. "Care to accompany me to supper again?"  
  
"Sure." I smiled up at him.  
  
"There is something I have to take care of first." He stood and headed to the door. "You relax for a moment and I'll swing by again in a little bit." With that he was out of the room and heading down the hall.  
  
I stood and walked over towards the mirror and table. I checked myself and then was pressing my temples as I felt a slight headache coming on. There I was still when I saw in the mirror another crystal ball come rolling in through the door. This time I went running into the hall, determined to see where it came from. No one. I stepped back into the room and stood glowering at the orb.  
  
"What...another book for me to read??" I asked angrily. I was not going nuts!  
  
The crystal contorted and took another form. Within seconds a beautiful peach sat on the rug. Carefully, I picked it up and studied it. What was up with this? I set it on the coffee table beside the book. I stood staring at them both for a few moments before grabbing them and tossing them in the waste basket. Right after I did that I heard sounds coming from my closet.  
  
I spun and stared at it frightened out of my wits by now. Slowly, I crept across the carpet to stand in front of the door to the closet. I yanked it open to find it empty except for my clothes. I took a deep breath. Get a hold of yourself, April. Then I looked down and gasped. I bent and picked up a gold ring with a large jewel and an odd crest on it; then there was a small Viking-style helmet. I held them both and closed the door to the closet.  
  
"Where the heck did you two come from??" I hurried over and dropped them both in the trash also. Next, I heard Jay calling my name from the hall so I hurried out of the room as fast as I could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning I walked into the dark dressing room. I couldn't see anything so as I yawned I turned to flick on the lights. I stretched and slowly turned back around. When I did I dropped my hands and let out a scream. Jay came rushing in from down the hall. He took me by the shoulders and looked in my eyes with concern.  
  
"What is it, April?" he purred in his English accent.  
  
I pointed at the coffee table rigidly. Once again the book was sitting there on the table. Right beside it was not just the peach from last night but a whole BASKET full of them. In front of them all nice and neat was the ring.  
  
Jay steered me back out into the hall and down towards his dressing room. He had me sit on the couch and then lowered himself beside me so he could rub my back comfortingly.  
  
"I'll take care of it, April," he soothed with a comforting kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry. I'll bring your costume and you can change here. Doing some work will get your mind off it and calm you down a bit."  
  
I nodded in agreement and waited for him to bring go get my costume. When be brought it I quickly shimmied into it and then sat down for make-up. After a lot of primping I was ready for the wedding scene. I got up and headed for the set, the incident from this morning already forgotten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Movie ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was wearing a beautiful gown for the wedding. The bodice was white velvet and laced up the front in an old Victorian style. It was off the shoulder with white silk sleeves that split at the elbow to flow to the floor. The skirts were of the same pearlescent white silk and flowed around my feet gracefully. My hair was curled in dark ringlets and a ring of flowers sat atop my head with thin silver strands hanging down to mix with my hair.  
  
I couldn't believe I was actually doing this, marrying that despicable Goblin King. I shuddered and looked around the decorated throne room with mild despair. Miracles of miracles, the goblins were somewhat orderly as they watched the events with interest. It reminded me of the cows I had once saw upon visiting my cousin's farm, all so curious at the world around them.   
  
"Ah, Sarah, you look lovely," Jareth said as he stepped out at the end of the throne room where his throne usually stood, another official looking man stepped out beside him. I figured this was obviously the man who would perform the ceremony.  
  
"Cut the crap, Jareth," I growled from between gritted teeth. "Let's get this over with as quickly as possible so I can see my friends free and get as far away from you as this castle allows."  
  
There was a slight tightening around his lips for a moment, but it quickly disappeared and transformed back into his dazzling smile. "I intend to savor the happiest day of my life, even if you don't." He took me by the hand and led me to the man who was to perform the ceremony.  
  
I noticed my friends now, in the corner looking somewhat uneasy. Boy did I feel for them. The ceremony was one sickening blur with Jareth having to nudge me out of my queasy stupor to say "I do." and to exchange rings. Finally it was the end and the official pronounced us man and wife, then he said those hideous words that gave Jareth the right to kiss me. I looked up at him in horror and started to back away, but he hooked an arm around me and pressed me against him. He held my face with the other and pressed his lips against mine, kissing me hard.  
  
He lifted his face with a triumphant smile. "You're now mine, April, in every way imaginable."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End Scene ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I blinked up at Jay, a bit fuzzy from that...that...words could not describe how incredible that kiss had been. I was quivering all over, even in places I didn't know could quiver. He smirked and brushed another quick kiss over my lips before releasing me. Someone called his name and his head jerked away to look for the interloper with a frown. Then he looked back down at me with a soft smile.  
  
With his sexy accent he purred, "Go wait for me in your dressing room. I'll be in there in a bit to tell you what I found out about your little problem."  
  
I nodded as he walked away. I looked down and for the first time noticed the ring he had slipped on my finger during that whole wedding scene. It was the same one I had found in my closet the night before and again on my coffee table this morning. That was odd. I looked across the room at Jay's back. Maybe it was part of the explanation he planned on giving me in my dressing room. Yes, that must be it. I turned and walked down the hall towards my dressing room to wait for him.  
  
When I got there the book was still there and so was the basket of delicious looking peaches. I sat in the chair next to the vanity, not looking at them. I would just pretend they weren't there. I looked up and saw Jay enter the room, I swung around with a wide smile to greet him.  
  
"Okay, now what's the deal?" I asked.  
  
"The hat and ring was dropped by the prop department, cause as you can see it is the same ring we just used for the wedding," he motioned to my hand as he walked over. "The hat was for one of the goblin puppets. The peaches were just a gift for you by the production company, they thought it fitting with the theme of the movie and didn't mean to scare you. Though, of course, I didn't mention to them that it had." He picked up one of the peaches and handed it to her. "Might as well eat one; the way you were fretting, dear, you haven't eaten much all day."  
  
I nodded and took the offered fruit. Taking a bite, I made a small noise of delight at the exquisite taste. Where had they found these? I licked a bit of juice from my lips and smiled up at Jay, but my world was suddenly getting a bit fuzzy. I blinked, trying to clear my vision, but it just kept going. "What the... Jay, I don't feel so..." Then blackness overtook me as I tumbled from the seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat up and looked around. I was on a large black silk canopy bed, my gown spread out around me very carefully in contrast to the black silk. I shook out my hair as it fell around my shoulder and looked around in wonder to my new surroundings. I was in a room with stone walls and wooden doors with ornate gold decorations. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and headed towards one of those doors. Yanking it open, I saw a hall on the other side so I went out. I crept down the hall until it opened into a large room that looked like the set we used for the throne room. There were two thrones, though. I gasped as I saw stretched out on one was Jay!  
  
"Jay? What is going on here?" I stumbled forwards.  
  
"My name is not Jay," he purred lazily with a smirk. "I am truly Jareth, and you are truly my wife. The ceremony was real and you shall be mine. Come and sit upon your throne." He motioned beside him.  
  
"No..." I said quietly and took a small step back from him. He frowned and stood, starting to head my way. This just couldn't be real! "NO!"  
  
I turned and fled the throne room. My slippered feet sped down the front step and through the gates. I came to a startled halt at the sight that greeted me there. The goblin city stood before me, bustling with goblins of every variety. I gasped and looked past the small buildings to the large maze that lay beyond. I shook my head and kept muttering to myself, "No... no... no..." 


End file.
